


It's All Part Of The Game

by Angsty_Bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon - Musical, Cockblock Sam, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Bean/pseuds/Angsty_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean get a case in a new town, they head over. But they find one of their old friends are terrorising the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any chick flick moments on behalf of Dean and Castiel! I have NO idea which series this is set in, but here you go! (The names and bands of the songs will be in the notes at the end).

"So get this, in a town just west of here, loads of people are singing and dancing." Sam said, turning his laptop towards the older hunter.

"What the hell?" Dean looked at the report.

"Yeah, god knows what could be doing it... But I mean, it's worth looking isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, I'll start packing up the car."

"Have you seen Cas lately?" Sam turned in his chair to face his brother. Dean stopped walking an mumbled something that sounded like a no. Sam sighed and got up, out of his chair and followed his brother outside.

~OoOo@oOoO~

When the brothers arrived in town, Dean had to swerve to avoid someone dancing in the street, "Guess we got the right place?" Dean smirked at his brother and parked the car at the nearest motel.

Once the brothers found the owner (who luckily wasn't singing and dancing) they went up to him and asked, "Hey, can we get a room?"

"Yeah, one double or two?" He said looking between the brothers.

"Uh two. Rough day?"

"Yeah, people singing about their problems at you all day wouldn't put you in a very good mood would it? You know what? I never wanted to own my Pa's motel! I wanted to be... a lumberjack!

Leaping from tree to tree, as they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia. The Giant Redwood. The Larch. The Fir! The mighty Scots Pine! The lofty flowering Cherry! The plucky little Apsen! The limping Roo tree of Nigeria. The towering Wattle of Aldershot! The Maidenhead Weeping Water Plant! The naughty Leicestershire Flashing Oak! The flatulent Elm of West Ruislip! The Quercus Maximus Bamber Gascoigni! The Epigillus! The Barter Hughius Greenus!

With my best buddy by my side, we'd sing! Sing! Sing!

I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay.  
I sleep all night and I work all day." The motel owner leaped up onto the nearest table.

Suddenly three men appeared behind the owner and sang, "He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

"I cut down trees. I eat my lunch.  
I go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
And have buttered scones for tea."

"He cuts down trees. He eats his lunch.  
He goes to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays he goes shopping  
And has buttered scones for tea.

He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

"I cut down trees. I skip and jump.  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing  
And hang around in bars."

"He cuts down trees. He skips and jumps.  
He likes to press wild flowers.  
He puts on women's clothing  
And hangs around in bars?!

He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

"I cut down trees.  
I wear high heels, suspendies, and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie,  
Just like my dear Papa."

"He cuts down trees. He wears high heels,  
Suspendies, and a bra?!"

The three men slowly shuffled away back into the rooms of which they came from. Dean looked at his brother who was probably wearing the same expression he was.

"So, uh two doubles?" The owner handed the brothers a key, they paid and they walked over to their room.

~OoOo@oOoO~

"What the hell Sam?" Dean turned to his brother.

"I told you we should check it out! Let's just hope we don't start singing ABBA..." Sam opened up his laptop and started to type on it.

Dean walked outside of the motel room and put his hands together.

"Is there anyone out there?  
Or am I walking alone?  
When I turned around and found that you'd gone before  
The first rain could fall

It seems every single time I was bleeding  
Broken promises that never came true  
Well it ain't so long before the dawn  
When the sun is gone so are  
Well, so are you

So what's it gonna take  
To get you back in bed?  
Gossip, drugs, and snakes  
They're just our best  
Fairweather Friends

One day when we're far away  
From everything that hurts  
Drink and screw is all we'll do  
Every day

So what's it gonna take  
To get you back in bed?  
Gossip, drugs, and snakes  
They're just our best fairweather friends

And though the hour's late  
Don't let 'em in your head  
Gonna pray for rain again and again  
Fairweather Friends  
Fairweather Friends..."

Suddenly the angel appeared in front of Dean, "Hello Dean. You called- uh sang?"

The hunter blushed slightly, "Uh yeah, I need to talk to you about something. I need your help."

The angel sighed and lowered his head, "Dean I am busy-"

"In heaven, I know... But we need you to tell us what is happening. You know! Metatron! All of the angels out of heaven!"

"Dean, I didn't think you wanted to know about those things... I thought that..." Castiel shook his head, dismissing the thought as if it were ridiculous.

"You thought what, Cas?" Dean cupped the angel's cheeks in his hands and brought up his face so the angel was looking at him.

"I thought you didn't care..." Dean was speechless, Cas didn't think he cared?

"You-you what? Cas! How could you think that, I lo-" Dean stopped himself saying those three dreaded words. He hoped Cas didn't notice. But as normal, he was wrong.

"You what, Dean?" Cas tilted his head, the same way Dean found totally adorab- weird! Totally WEIRD.

"I-I uh, it's nothing Cas. Don't worry about it..." Dean looked down this time, his hands having long abandoned the angel's face.

"Dean? Tell me what's wrong..." Castiel brought Dean's face up with his hands, like the hunter did to him before.

"I... Dammit Cas!" The hunter gripped the angel's face in his face and closed (the surprisingly small) gap between them, covering the angel's lips with his own.

Castiel pulled the hunter closer until their bodies were completely together and the hunter pushed him up against the wall.

The angel wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck and pulled him impossibly closer. Dean lifted the angel up so Castiel could wrap his legs around Dean's waist. "I love you Cas, always have, always will" Dean whispered between kisses. Castiel ground down into Dean and the hunter moaned.

Dean broke away from his angel and sang, "You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
Naw that ain't your style

You think your hot shit  
and I love it, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah"

Castiel smiled at the hunter and sang back, "Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine"

They both sang, "Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo"

"Cause you can shake it shake it shake it   
Yeah you know what to do"

"You're a hot mess   
I'm loving it-hell yes!

You've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5 am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night

You think your hot shit  
and boo I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah"

"Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and Imma make you mine"

"Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it   
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess   
I'm loving it, hell yes!

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it   
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess   
I'm loving it, hell yes!"

They both stopped singing and continued to kiss and grind against each other. That is until Sam walked out of the motel door.

"Dude!? What the hell?" Dean said, annoyed his brother just cock blocked him.

"Sorry! I just- thought you should see something." Sam rubbed his neck and pointed at his laptop back in the room.

The angel and the hunter separated, much to their disappointment, "Fine, let's get this over with." Sam walked back into the motel room. Dean moved so he was close, but not touching Castiel's ear, "We can finish this later..." he bit his ear playfully. When he pulled back he saw the angel smiling and they walked back into the motel room.

~OoOo@oOoO~

"So what did you want us to see?" Dean and Castiel came through the door, they both had sex hair which made Sam feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh... Well there's no sulphur or anything that could point to anything supernatural, but I did find something." Sam turned his laptop around so Dean and Castiel could see the security footage he found.

There was a small group of people singing and dancing and a couple of people stood off to the side, watching it all take place. One was holding a lollipop.

"No way..." Dean muttered.

"That's what I was thinking, but I mean, Lucifer killed him right?" Sam looked to Castiel who was still looking at the video as if it held the answers to everything.

"That is definitely Gabriel."

"How can you be sure?" Dean turned to look at the angel.

"Even on recordings such as this, I can see his grace and wings." The angel tilted his head, "But something has... Changed."

"Do you know what?" The younger Winchester added.

"No... But his grace looks different..." The Winchesters looked confused, as did the angel.

"So what, do we summon him and ask why he is asking why he is making poor sods dance about and sing about their problems?" Sam asked.

"Ha! Imagine if someone heard our songs!" Dean chuckled at the prospect of someone hearing them sing about angels and demons.

"Yeah, only a matter of time until we start singing." Sam said, completely oblivious to the fact Dean had already sang twice.

Although once he saw the looks on Castiel's and Dean's faces he knew, "Wait... You've already sang." Sam was trying not to laugh, "What about? What song?"

"I believe he sang Fairweather Friends and Hot Mess." At the confused looks he was receiving from the brothers he added, "I'm very pop culture savvy at the moment..."

"So when are we going to go after Gabriel?"

"In the morning, go get another room, I have something to attend to..." He grinned at pulled Castiel close and kissed him like tithing else mattered. Sam almost ran out of the room and up to the Lumberjack wannabe.


	2. Hello? Trickster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any songs you think would work with the story or any characters/ships you would like in this story just say so in the comments :D  
> Sorry if in the "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Song I didn't change any She's or Maria's.

Sam couldn't sleep. There was no way he could sleep with all of that racket in the room next door. Worst of all though, it was his brother and said brother's best friend...

After going to the Lumberjack wannabe he found out his room was next door to his original room.

The hunter turned over and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Rough night, kiddo?" The hunter pulled out his gun and aimed it at the unwanted guest.

"Who are you?" The new arrival walked out of the shadows and clicked his fingers, the lights turned on to reveal a face he never thought he would see again, "Gabriel? So you are alive? How?"

"Whoa slow down with the questions! My poor arch-angel brain can't process them all!" The arch-angel conjured up a chocolate bar and started to eat it, "And an answer to all of your questions, You can't take the trick out of the trickster!" Gabriel extended his arms as if he was presenting himself on a game show.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I was hoping we could finish off where we were before Luci stabbed me..." The arch-angel walked slowly over to the hunter and climbed into his lap.

"I was hoping you would say that..." Gabriel pulled the hunter's face towards his and kissed him deeply

~OoOo@oOoO~

The next morning, everyone woke up exhausted. Dean didn't want to know why his brother was exhausted so he didn't ask.

"Morning Sammy!" Dean said opening the door to his brother's room, Castiel followed behind the older hunter. Luckily for Sam, Gabriel had left just before Castiel and Dean walked in.

"Morning..." Sam mumbled, still exhausted from his night with Gabriel.

"Right so did you want to finish talking about Gabriel? Or do you want to go get some breakfast?" Dean pointed to the door.

"Yeah let's go get something to eat..." The brothers and the angel walked out of the motel room and over to the impala and climbed in. It seemed pretty quiet that morning, no songs or dancing, that is until they got into the middle of town.

There was a couple sat on a bench singing a love song and not too close by was a diner that sold pie (which immediately caught Dean's attention).

The brothers and angel cautiously walked in, careful not to get caught up in any musicals. There was one guy sat in a corner booth singing a Tom Waits song. Unfortunately there were no other tables so they had to sit near him.

He sang, "Now the waitress said  
"Eggs and sausage and a side of toast  
Coffee and a roll, hash browns over easy  
Chile in a bowl with burgers and fries, what kind of pie?"

In a graveyard charade, a late shift masquerade  
And it's two for a quarter, dime for a dance  
With Woolworth Rhinestone diamond earrings  
And a sideways glance and now the register rings

Now the waitress sings  
"Eggs and sausage and a side of toast  
Coffee and a roll, hash browns over easy  
Chile in a bowl with burgers and fries, what kind of pie?"

Now, the classified section offers no direction  
It's a cold caffeine in a nicotine cloud  
As the touch of your fingers  
Lingers burning in my memory

I've been 86ed from your scheme  
Now I'm in a melodramatic nocturnal scene  
Now I'm a refugee from a disconcerted affair  
Now I lead pipe morning falls"

The waitress he was singing about walked over, "What can I get you boys?"

However before they could answer her a small group of people jumped up onto the tables and chairs and started to sing, "Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gruel!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gruel!  
There's not a crust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imagine

Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Peas pudding and saveloys!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys  
indigestion!

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day  
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food

Glorious food!"

Dean, Sam and Castiel all looked sympathetically at the waitress, "You have no IDEA how many times something like that happened yesterday!"

They all ordered their food and ate as quickly as possible so they didn't burst into song in the middle of the diner.

~OoOo@oOoO~

"So how are we going to find Gabriel?" Dean asked driving into a parking spot near their motel rooms.

"We could prey to him..." Castiel suggested, "Or summon him and ask him why he is doing this..."

"That's the thing though, Gabriel probably doesn't have a reason for doing this!" Sam said.

Sam sang, "How do you solve a problem like an angel?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Gabriel?

"A flibbertijibbet!" Dean sang.

"A will-o'-the wisp!" Castiel sang.

"A clown!" Sam finished.

They all sang, "Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand  
But how do you make him stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like an angel?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?"

Dean sang, "When I'm with him I'm confused  
Out of focus and bemused  
And I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather  
He's as flighty as a feather  
He's a darling! He's a demon! He's a lamb!"

Castiel sang, "He'd outpester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl"

"He is gentle! He is wild!" Sam continued.

"He's a riddle! He's a child!" Dean shouted.

"He's a headache! He's an arch-angel!" Sam challenged.

"He's a pagan God!" Castiel finished.

They all sang, "How do you solve a problem like an angel?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Gabriel?"

"A flibbertijibbet!" Dean shouted.

"A will-o'-the wisp!" Castiel repeated.

"A clown!" Sam also repeated.

"Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand  
But how do you make her stay  
And listen to all you say?  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

Oh, how do you solve a problem like an angel?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?" They all finished not looking at the others.

~OoOo@oOoO~

"Nice song guys!" an unknown voice came from the door.

They all span around only to be face to face with Gabriel, the arch-angel they were just singing about, "Why are you doing this Gabriel?"

"Whoa wait! You think I'm doing this? I'm way more imaginative than this... To be fair though it is pretty funny..." Gabriel rambled on, walking around the motel room.

"So who is it then?" Sam asked, Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him and smirked which made Sam blush.

"Another Pagan God called Alpeit, he's a trickster too but he doesn't like to kill anyone unlike me." Once Gabriel had finished he summoned a lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"So how do we stop him? Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know! I only know it's him because I know his style." Gabriel shrugged and dissapeared. "Damnit!" Dean walked over to where Gabriel once stood. "Dean, calm down! We have a name, we can go online and research what he does, what he looks like and how we can kill him" Sasm pulled out his laptop and began to reaearch Alpeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggs and Sausage- Tom Waits  
> Food Glorious Food- Oliver! Cast  
> How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?- Sound Of Music Nuns

**Author's Note:**

> -SONGS-  
> Lumberjack Song- Monty Python  
> Fairweather Friends- Queens of the Stone Age  
> Hot Mess- Cobra Starship


End file.
